Restoration device
A restoration device, or tugger, is a device used for applying tension to skin during the process of non-surgical foreskin restoration. Those who use such a device employ the technique of tissue expansion, which causes new skin to grow. History Until the 2nd century AD, the Pondus Judaeus was used among some circumcised males. It was a replacement for more painful techniques known at the time. This device was a bronze sheath used to expand the foreskin, which at the time was not fully excised. Its effectiveness became limited after circumcisions were modified to eliminate its use (Tushmet 1965) http://www.cirp.org/library/restoration/tushmet1/. During the late 20th century and early 21st century, new techniques were developed to suit the needs of men circumcised by physicians in North America. These circumcisions often left little movable skin on the penile shaft, and this was taken into consideration by developers of restoration techniques. Some devices have been designed to require little skin to be usable. During the 1990s, the process of foreskin restoration employed adhesive tape, such as tapes used in hospitals or for athletics, to pull skin forward or attach weights and pulling devices to provide tension. One device composed entirely of tape is called T-Tape, named for its cross-sectional shape.http://restoringmen.net/page3.htm Modern devices Older methods have been partially replaced by the use of various plastic or silicone components. The entire design and function of the “modern” devices was first described in the 2003 Foreskin Restoration Device patent http://www.tugahoy.com/tug_ahoy_patent.htm by the inventor of the Tug Ahoy. Many new devices grip the skin, usually without the use of tape. Some devices are homemade, often designed by men whose skin is easily irritated by adhesive tapes. Also, the tapeless devices can be applied and removed in seconds (with practice), and--unlike "T-tape"--don't require getting an erection before they are applied. There are several different varieties of tapeless restoration devices commercially available.http://www.norm.org/devices.html Function The following steps describe the application of a typical tapeless device: * a cone or plastic shell is placed over the glans * skin is then pulled onto the shell * the skin is covered with a flexible gripping cap * tension is applied Most devices are equipped with an elastic band or some type of tension adjustment to pull the skin away from the glans. As the tension is applied, the natural process of mitosis is stimulated.. Some restoration devices are more comfortable or more effective than others. In some cases where there is too little skin to pull onto the gripping surface, pressure must be applied to the glans when applying the device. Most devices and weights are easily washed and can be reused each day. References See also * Foreskin restoration * Foreskin * Circumcision External links * NORM - Restoration Devices * Device/Method Comparison Chart Tapeless devices * TLC Tugger * CAT II Q Device * Tug Ahoy * Dual Tension Restorer (DTR) * DILE Insert Devices requiring tape * Foreskin Natural Restorer * Foreballs * The PUD (Penile Uncircumcising Device) * ACRD (Advanced Concept Restoration Device) * DILE Insert Category:Penis Category:Genital modification Category:Body modification